


A Whole New  World

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: "I'm better than that scum..."I say looking at the stars."I'll last..."





	A Whole New  World

"I'm better than that scum..."

I say looking at the stars. 

"I'll last..."

He kisses me, it's not soft and suddenly I feel something run down my face.

He stops and pulls away, he takes his thumb and wipes off the water anyway.

"Ryo?" It feels bad to go by that name now that things have changed. 

"Why are you crying?"

I let out a laugh.

"Oh my, akira crying is your job, I can't cry..."

My heart hurts and I can't breathe. 

I look at him as the tears pour down my face.

"Why? After all these years,why am I crying now?"

He chuckles brings me towards him, his hand are much larger than mine, they move my body with such ease it scares me, I try to look at the stars but as always he catches me off guard. 

"Because Ryo, Satan or any other being, you still have feelings, hopes, dreams, and regrets."

I feel them pour down more as I weep, I'm in such a pain and I have no idea how to deal with it...

 

"You seem to know everything, how do I stop..."

 

He laughs once more and turns me around so I'm facing him the he gives me a hug, it's so tight I don't think I can breathe.

 

"Oh Ryo, it's not that easy...sometimes you just have to let it all out."

I do, in his arms, such warmth it only makes my skin burn, and my heart ache

"I'm sorry I took everything from you. Your friends, family ,and your world."

He hugs me tighter, I can't breathe I try to hug him as he hugs me, but it comes off weak.

We sway back and forth til it almost feels like a dance, both our body moving like the waves of the ocean.

 

It's wonderful, and I want to feel more...

So I give him a kiss it's slow and messy, he kisses me rough and I love it...

Can I love?

Then everything is shifting,and turning.

I feel him slipping away, but I won't let God have what's mine.

He looks so unsure, and I laugh.

"Ryo?! What's going on, what's happening"

I look at him.

"This is my curse, he's restarting the world."

"Dose that mean....I lose you?"

"No, I'll have my memories this time. I'll fine you."

It's one last hug. 

Then darkness...

And God said let there be light...

 

and it was good...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't spell or grammar for life  
> Hope you still enjoyed !


End file.
